


Olga Foroga

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oga for Oga, Olga Foroga - Freeform, The Umbrella Academy Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: An old woman receives a startling phone call.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Olga Foroga

**Author's Note:**

> You already know what the fuck is going on.

The squat old woman had just gotten home from the grocery store. Stowing her keys in her handbag that she then left on the coat rack, she came forward with her brown paper bag that was stuffed with cans of cat food. The cat she’d gone shopping for, Minnie, came rushing into the little kitchen at hearing that her owner was home.

Minnie was a tiny, white American Shorthair. She rubbed against her owner’s skinny legs, tail vibrating ecstatically.

“Oh, hello, Minnie,” the old woman said, struggling to get away from the cat, so she could get to the counter in the middle of the room to put the bag down. 

It was just her and Minnie now. She’d lived in a house with her husband, Hank, but he’d passed away three years ago. The old woman hadn’t been able to stand living in the house without him, so she’d downgraded to an apartment a little closer to the heart of Dallas.

Minnie made a noise akin to a “BRRT!”, which was followed by a mew.

The old woman shuffled away, over to the counter.

“No, no, girl. You know dinner’s not until five o’clock.”

Now that the bag was down, she stooped down, old bones creaking and aching, and the picked up her cat. Minnie rubbed her nose against her cheek, purring.

The phone began ringing from the sitting room, a rather loud and annoying sound. Minnie started, jumping from the old woman’s arms, and, grumbling, the old woman shuffled over to the phone.

Picking it up she was met with the voice of a younger man, “Uh, hello, Olga?”

“Hello,” she responded, wondering when this man was going to get to the point. She had knitting to do, and Minnie surely wanted to play with some yarn.

There was muffled speaking.

“Hello?” she called, wondering if he’d meant to talk to her, or if there was someone else in the room with him he was now talking to.

“Excuse me, ma’am. I was just wondering--

“Who are you?” she accused. “What’s your name?”

“What? My name? Is, uh, Luther Hargreeves, and--”

There was some static and clattering from the other end and another voice spoke, loud, angry, and she jumped back, startled, a hand over her heart: “You killed one of ours, Olga. Now, we’re coming after you. You will be dead by nightfall!”

Shocked, annoyed, and now somewhat frightened, Olga began to tell the young man just what she thought of him. She didn’t appreciate this prank. She hadn’t killed anyone! The mere thought of it made her yearn for a warm cup of tea. How could he accuse her? What was he talking about? Was this man dangerous? If he was threatening and old woman like herself, he couldn’t be very bright.

Muffled speaking was coming from the other end, and then a long pause.

Finally, in a cheerful voice, the man who’d threatened her said, “Wrong number. Have a lovely day.”

He hung up, the dial tone sounded.

Olga hung her phone up, and then stood there, Minnie pawing at her.

What peculiar men.


End file.
